batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Penguin (Arkhamverse)
A brutal and sadistic crime lord, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot is known in the Gotham City Underworld as The Penguin and funds much of its criminal operations as one of its biggest black market manufactures. Directing his affairs from a dilapidated ship, the Final Offer, Oswald was seen as a reputable business man to the people of Gotham, but was a sadistic, mass murdering gang leader in reality. Having recently began to accumulate his power within Gotham City's criminal underworld, Cobblepot began to build up his own forces and carve up a piece of the black market for his own profits and purposes. Forming an alliance with Black Mask, the most powerful and sadistic crime lord in the entire city, who has put a $50 million bounty on Batman himself, the Penguin seeks to crumble his competition, particularly the Falcone Crime Family, and aid in killing the Dark Knight in order to consolidate his own power over the city. History Throughout the history of the Cobblepot's family, many of his family members were in a constant rivalry with the Wayne family for control of Gotham City. However, in the case of the Waynes, they were simply conducting their businesses to make a living and even improve Gotham's economic and moral standings through charitable ventures and improved architectural projects, unaware of the direct competition the Cobblepots saw in them in their bid to dominate Gotham's business revenues and criminal underworld. Regardless, the unhealthy fixation to outdo the Wayne family and their business cost many of the Cobblepots their health and their business empires, including Oswald's father, Stanley Cobblepot, who began to neglect his son as a result and sent him overseas to England to spend his educational years. While overseas however, Cobblepot was often bullied for his small stature and spent many days outside of school and on the violent streets instead, associating with the various criminals and thugs. Feeling appreciated and seen as somebody worth wild by the criminal element, Cobblepot began to learn and educate himself about the criminal lifestyle that so appealed to him and how to accumulate massive amounts of wealth and numbers. In the meantime, Cobblepot's father died after nearly bankrupting his own businesses while trying to outdo the Wayne family, the final straw for Oswald, who saw the Wayne family as nothing more than spoiled individuals who ruined his family. Arriving back in Gotham, Copplepot uses his inheritance money to purchase a large ship within Gotham's harbor in Old Gotham, the Final Offer, which he uses as his headquarters. From within the bowels of the ship, Penguin would market and sell the latest firearms and military grade equipment, which he smuggles into Gotham through illegal means and could even be tested out in the ship's shooting range, to the criminal element in Gotham. Eventually building up a massive gang of his own, Penguin would lead his men into performing daring heists on other companies that specialized in advanced and military grade weaponry manufacturing and would sell his ill-gotten gains to other criminals and gangs, while keeping a good portion of the equipment for his plans. This would lead to a massive increase in gun activity and violence in Gotham as well as crime as criminals make daring robberies to obtain the money needed to purchase the firearms. Pocketing all his profits, as well as keeping some of the smuggled weaponry as his own, Copplepot would additionally perform jobs of his own on lucrative establishments for their profits and become a rising star in the criminal underworld. Penguin would also build in a large casino filled with booze and drugs within his massive ship, which would attract all manner of thugs, criminals, and greedy individuals to engage in illegal gambling on a nightly basis. However, unknown to all except for Cobblepot's crew, the machines within the casino are purposely rigged to cheat gamblers out of their money while clerks were paid to cheat and swindle others out of their winnings. If anyone on the other side of the spectrum is caught cheating though, Penguin would brutally torture and murder them, displaying their corpses within the ship's theater as a reminder to all with regards to what will happen if they cross him. Penguin would even go as far as to build a gladiator pit within the center of the ship's boiler deck, where brutal fights to the death occurred, appropriately named as the 'Boiler Deck' fights, in which all viewers and participants can bet on the winners. Penguin would store all his money, plans, and blueprints for his future headquarters, the Ice Burg Lounge, in his office. Overseeing the criminal mastermind's operations with him were Candy and Tracy, two beautiful women who worked for Copplepot simply to support themselves in light of the worsening economy in Gotham. With his massive profits, Penguin has no trouble in hiring his own bent cops from within the Gotham City Police Department and even corrupt guards at Blackgate Penitentiary, all of whom aided Penguin's plans by stealing weapons from their respective facilities and selling them to him, giving him inside information on the occurrences in Gotham, and turning a blind eye on his black market dealings. With various informants throughout Gotham's other gangs and criminal elements, Copplebot has tabs all over Gotham and inside information on all its criminal operations and activities. All of Penguin's operations would make him a growing star in the criminal element of Gotham, but Cobblepot was still not satisfied and lusted to wipe out his competition and become one of the leading crime bosses throughout the city. With his immense wealth, Cobblepot began to purchase most of the real estate throughout Old Gotham, including the Cyrus Pinkney Museum, putting him in complete control of the area and gaining the attention of Black Mask, the city's most powerful crime lord. The two villains soon begin a brutal and bloody turf war over complete control of Gotham's criminal underworld until a truce was made; Black Mask would run his operations throughout New Gotham while Penguin would continue to control Old Gotham without the worry of other fractions interfering with his own operations. Both crime lords know however, that the truce would simply be a diversion to allow them time to plan counter attacks and, eventually, the war would continue to wipe each other out and conquer the entire criminal underworld; Cobblepot is intent to make sure that he is the victor. ''Batman: Arkham Origins On a particularly snowy Christmas Eve in Gotham, Black Mask places a bounty of $50 million on the Dark Knight's head, and enlists eight of the world's most deadly assassins to take down the vigilante. Penguin, having previously formed a truce with Black Mask, decided that the time is right to make his own moves and commence an open war on Black Mask once he learns that Roman Sionis and Black Mask were one and the same based off the fact that Roman has a collection of various masks. Using his latest shipment of military spying equipment, droids, Penguin keeps surveillance over the crime lord. Eventually, Penguin attempts to murder Black Mask with a handful of his crew within his safe house at Lacey Towers, only to find Black Mask's girlfriend, Tiffany Ambrose, dead and hanging from a chandler, and a decoy Black Mask slaughtered. Disturbed by the gruesome fashion in which the murders were committed and annoyed after learning that it wasn't actually Black Mask (due to the fact that there was no pacemaker among the carnage as Roman Sionis had one implanted in his heart), Penguin left the room and building after unknowingly leaving his fingerprints at the crime scene. Due to this, Penguin is initially believed to be the killer by the police, but, thanks to a few bribes, he is never convicted. Unknown to Penguin at the time, Tiffany and the Black Mask decoy were murdered by The Joker, a new criminal mastermind and mass murdering psychopath who desired pure chaos and anarchy, who has been impersonating Black Mask to take control of his criminal empire, hired the assassins, and taken the real Black Mask hostage. Using one of his many inside agents within the Gotham City Police Department, Penguin learns of the assassins and which ones would be of particular interest with regards to selling firearms, and also arranged for an alternate method of getting communications through after Captain James Gordon's running of the GCPD prevented them from using the normal channels due to his by-the-book nature. Penguin sees this as a great opportunity to capitalize on his own criminal lifestyle and forms an alliance with some of Black Mask's assassins, particularly Deathstroke, also known as Slade Wilson, Deadshot aka Floyd Lawton, Bane, and the Electrocutioner aka Lester Butchinsky, the last of whom who was more concerned with the annual fighting matches, known as the 'Boiler Deck' fights, that Penguin hosts rather than firearms. Penguin provides Bane and his army of mercenaries with immense firepower and military grade equipment to use in their own plans while Deathstroke arrives on the Final offer to collect his ammunition and Electrocutioner arrives to fight in the 'Boiler Deck' fights for money and glory. Batman would eventually make his way to the ship after foiling one of Penguin's firearms deals in Old Gotham (which was largely Penguin's fault, as he sent a text to the gang member in charge of the deal inquiring about its status around the time Batman had interrogated him), and fights his way past scores of Penguin's men, soundly defeating Electrocutioner in the process with one kick to the face, and ripping through all his operations. In the meantime, Penguin has managed to capture Alberto Falcone, son of Carmine Falcone and one of Penguin and Black Mask's remaining competitors, and has him brought to the Final Offer to be tortured. Brutalizing Alberto, Cobblepot entices him to convince his father to give up their criminal activities or he would wipe them all out himself. As Penguin is about to further torture Alberto, Batman himself arrives, takes out Penguin's thugs, and interrogates Penguin for information on Black Mask. Penguin informs the vigilante that there was a murder at the Lacey Towers in South Gotham that was somehow connected to Black Mask and his criminal empire. Before he could pry Cobblepot for additional information, Batman is pulled out of the room by Deathstroke's remote claw detonator and is suspended upside down and about to be cut into pieces by Deathstroke. Batman, however, punches Deathstroke, takes his sword, and uses it to free himself and glide down to the gladiator pit below. With Slade following, Batman and the assassin prepare themselves for a brutal brawl as the Penguin gleefully watches from above. However, Batman proves to be much more than even Deathstroke could possibly imagine and defeats the assassin, leaving Penguin to lock himself in his office with Tracey and Candy, also taunting Batman when he attempted to enter and question him further, as well as comment that he "has his hands full at the moment" spending time with Tracy and Candy. However, Batman would have Alfred call the police and let them know where Penguin has been storing his illegally obtained weapons as well as the location of Deathstroke. This would force Penguin to flee his ship as Batman foils the rest of his plans, including disarming all his arms caches hidden throughout Gotham by his inside agents in the GCPD. Despite this, his forcing the Falcone crime family to give up on the weapons business increased his popularity in the underworld, causing at least one criminal, under the employ of Firefly, to consider joining Penguin's group. ''Cold, Cold Heart With the criminal underworld in disarray with the emergence of the Joker and the subsequent reveal of the massive amount of conspiracy and corruption within Gotham's infrastructure to the general public, Penguin realizes that he needs a game changer to remain within his power base against the more outlandish villains suddenly emerging and the more sufficient police force. With his other competitors, namely Black Mask and the Falcones, crippled in power due to Joker's actions, Penguin plans to capitalize on his remaining influence to become a leading power within the criminal underworld. To this end, on New Years Eve, the Penguin sets up a meeting with a mysterious armored man requesting his assistance, known only as Mr. Freeze, a former scientist who cannot survive outside sub-zero temperatures due to a lab accident and is thirsty for revenge. Freeze offers Penguin cryogenic weaponry manufactured at his previous employer, GothCorp, and in exchange, they ally with him to capture the GothCorp CEO Ferris Boyle. With Freeze supplying Penguin and his gang various cyrogenic weapons, Penguin plans to use his upgraded artillery to unleash another crime wave on Gotham and perform daring heists, while also selling some of their new weapons to the black market. Penguin and his men use the weapons to freeze over entire sections of South Gotham, along with many officers, preventing police forces from stopping the crime wave, and take control of the 'My Alibi' night club, formally shutdown after Joker's capture. Penguin converts the club into a secondary base of operations, where he stores some of his newly acquired cryogenic weapons to be sold to interested parties on the streets. Freeze and Penguin's gang eventually track Boyle's location at Wayne Manor, as he was being presented with the Humanitarian of the Year award by Bruce Wayne's foundation. This presents Penguin yet another unique opportunity as the crime lord harbors a deep rooted hatred of the Waynes, blaming them for ruining his family's legacy. Penguin instructs his men to aid Mr. Freeze in abducting Boyle and to additionally take anything of value, torch the mansion, and kill Bruce Wayne to obtain his revenge over the Wayne legacy. However, with the gang not knowing that Bruce Wayne and Batman are one in the same, Bruce is able to fight off his attackers, rescues Alfred and his guests, and prevents his mansion from being engulfed in the fires, despite Penguin's men successfully abducting Boyle. Meanwhile, some of Penguin's men also use their cryoweapons to conduct a burglary at one of Gotham's banks, although this operation is foiled by Batman, who had at that time been following a trail of cryogenic chemicals from one of the Penguin's arms dealers to find the dealer and get Freeze and Boyle's destination. Upon his men successfully retrieving Boyle, Penguin and Freeze then proceed to attack and seize complete control over GothCorp, freezing entire sections of the building and holding the staff hostage. Using security codes given to him by Freeze, Penguin has Boyle brought to the Propellant Research Wing of GothCorp HQ, also telling the guards to keep a lookout for anyone trying to rescue the CEO. Penguin eventually turns on Freeze when he learns that the villain had wanted Boyle for security codes that would grant him access to what Penguin assumed to be a massive weapon and plans to procure the weapon for himself. The reality of the situation however, is that Boyle had been holding Freeze's wife, Nora Fries, at his corporation for his own personal gain after stealing her from the former scientist once Boyle learns Fries had been continuing to use company resources without his knowledge in an attempt to cure Nora and neglecting his orders to advance GothCorp's secret weapons manufacturing project. Penguin then attacks Batman after he reveals himself, but ends up frozen by Mr. Freeze, eventually ending up trapped in a thick wall of ice by Freeze after overloading some cryogenic equipment. Penguin then proceeds to tell Batman about the existence of a cryodrill that Freeze had supplied them, citing its location at the "My Alibi" club. However, Penguin had ordered for the drill to be separated into pieces to be sold to external parties, and its fuel was still at the weapons lab where Freeze, then known as Victor Fries, experienced his accident. Despite this, Batman manages to retrieve the parts from Penguin's men, discovers Freeze's tragic origins and Boyle's crimes, and completes the drill to make a path to the center of GothCorp in order to apprehend Freeze and Boyle and ensure Nora's safety. As Penguin's gang attempt to thaw their boss out of the ice, the frozen crime lord threatens them to hurry up and get him out, even implying that he'll drown his men in a hot bath made by Candy as soon as he got out. Batman, after defeating his men, decides to leave the Penguin trapped in the wall. While trapped, Penguin reflected on the Joker's hiring of eight assassins and how Batman managed to live despite that, viewing the caped crusader as being "like a bad joke." Penguin is eventually and finally arrested, alongside Freeze and Boyle (with the latter's crimes being exposed), and was presumably freed from his icy tomb in the process, being placed into Blackgate Penitentiary. ''Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate It is implied that Penguin continued to remain locked up in Blackgate, even if he could bribe his way out, as he initially thought that the prospect of running his criminal empire from within the prison might be an ideal method to recruit other criminals and keep himself safe from Batman as he was already locked up and in relative comfort thanks to at least twelve guards on his payroll. Using gardening equipment, Penguin would also dig several tunnels beneath the prison and monitor all guard movements so he could effectively run Blackgate when an opportunity presented itself and even escape if he wanted to. However, three months later, a massive explosion within the prison commences a riot that allows Black Mask, The Joker, and the Penguin to seize complete control of the facility and carve up a portion of it for themselves and advance their own, individual agendas. Believing the carnage to be much more complex than just a simple prison riot and takeover, Batman arrives at the penitentiary to investigate the situation further, allowing the Penguin and his fellow criminals a chance of ultimate revenge against their hated enemy. Destroying all the cameras throughout the cell block, using fragments of a broken bathroom mirror to reflect sensor lasers, and a blowtorch and spade to destroy security boxes, Penguin breaks into several weapon caches and claims the weaponry for himself and his gang. The crime lord would even go as far as to create makeshift electrical fences throughout the cell block to incapacitate first responding guards and use them as human shields for successive officers. Penguin would additionally use the riots as an opportunity to recruit the prisoners for members of his gang, also using the opportunity to stage fights between various prisoners. Taking the prison yard guard hostage, Penguin has his men string the man's neck in a noose and hang him, only to be rescued at the last second by Ben Turner, aka, Bronze Tiger. Wanting to teach the man a lesson, Penguin gave Tiger the title of "champion" and forces him into fighting various guards and prisoners to the death, until he decides to join his army. After Batman refuses to kill Bronze Tiger upon defeating him, Penguin demands that the prisoners beat up Batman, but Bronze Tiger grazes Penguin with bullets, forcing Penguin to escape, although not before ordering several of his men to attack both as revenge. During this time, Penguin also tries to steal the armory inside Blackgate and smuggle them. His plans are once again thwarted by Batman in the Cell Blocks, and is left to hang. However, he previously struck a deal with Catwoman to rig the place with explosives and hold hostages as ensurance to his escape, which forces Batman to diffuse them or else it would completely destroy Blackgate (this development varies between which of the three main bosses Batman defeats last). Catwoman did not care either way, as she only wants to smuggle Bane out of the prison. While Cobblepot is again apprehended, he is able to escape thanks to a Blackgate guard on his payroll, who is almost immediately murdered by Penguin after the criminal was freed of his restraints and gave him back his umbrella from police lockup, although not before learning that there were 120 criminals under Penguin's employ outside the prison. Not long after this event, Penguin would take up residence within the Cyrus Pinkney Museum in the Bowery of Old Gotham, having purchased it several months prior, and convert it into his new base of operations, constructing the Ice Burg themed restaurant on the other side of the structure. Batman: Assault on Arkham :''Main: The Penguin (Batman: Assault on Arkham) ''Batman: Arkham City'' :See: The Penguin (Batman: Arkham City) ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' After being released from Arkham City, Penguin and his gang spent time recovering from their time there, including doing gunrunning to and from Blüdhaven via a front company known as North Refrigeration, which eventually got Nightwing involved. Eventually, he met up with the recently escaped Harley Quinn. Despite their animosity in the past (mostly due to her boyfriend), they nonetheless managed to form a partnership, being kissed by her to seal the deal. Months later, he proceeded to enter a meeting arranged by Scarecrow, alongside Quinn and Two-Face. While waiting for his arrival, Penguin proceeded to smoke one of cigars in front of Two-Face, resulting in him telling him not to do that, and Penguin taunting him regarding whether it gave him bad memories of his disfigurement, as well as being insulted alongside Two-Face by Harley Quinn by her calling them "bozos". After Scarecrow alongside the mysterious mercenary known only as the Arkham Knight arrived and explained why they were there, Penguin then confirmed they knew they were afraid of Batman, and told him to tell them something they didn't know. Some time later, although they agreed to the truce, Penguin nonetheless continued to bicker with Two-Face, largely because of the latter's smart remark about Penguin's height after he commented that when making a deal, he preferred to "look them straight in the eye," as well as vocally voicing distrust of the Arkham Knight. He also mentioned that, his cut aside, he won't have anything to do with Two-Face's bank heists, before Two-Face reminded him that he needs to keep them armed and their guns loaded via their gun smuggling operation, at least until the truce ends with Batman's death. At some point later, Penguin had a group of his thugs go over to the docks for what is presumably a business deal. However, only one of his men returned with a broken arm. Penguin then proceeded to interrogate him, threatening to "give him a matching pair" if he doesn't have a good reason for why their operation failed. He then explained that his forces ended up ambushed and taken out by unanticipated methods, causing Penguin to deduce that the person who ambushed them was none other than the Arkham Knight. He then proceeded to break the man's arm anyway, in response to the saying "don't shoot the messenger." Some time later, Penguin gave radio support to Harley Quinn when she raided the Blüdhaven to retrieve Poison Ivy and recruit her into Scarecrow's cause, although throughout the mission it was clear their alliance was uneasy as he and Harley constantly gave biting remarks to each other. Eventually, on Halloween night, Penguin proceeded to conduct gunrunning businesses in Gotham, which eventually drew Nightwing in to put a halt to it. Batman, after learning of North Refrigeration and Penguin's ties to Scarecrow from brutally interrogating a Militia member regarding the Arkham Knight and the then-recently abducted Oracle's destination, also proceeded to meet up with Nightwing and reluctantly accepted his aid in stopping Penguin (as he wasn't willing to risk losing any other allies after Oracle ended up abducted). Penguin then had the place put under heavy guard in case Batman was nearby and ordered his men not to lead Batman to them, although Batman nonetheless managed to trace them via one of the rounds of a firearms disabling device placed on one of their delivery trucks. Penguin then proceeded to give a speech telling his men that they're now "bloody rich" with the proceeds from their weapons racket during the night, as well as implying that once Batman's dead, he will take out Scarecrow and the others to be the top kingpin. However, Batman was lurking in one of the grates below, and proceeded to interrogate him on Oracle and the Arkham Knight's location. He then told him that they and Scarecrow had departed to meet up with Simon Stagg on one of Stagg Enterprise's Airships, although he managed to escape after some of Penguin's men managed to restrain Batman. However, it wouldn't be without a cost, as Nightwing proceeded to save Batman and their proceeding to blow up the weapons' cache. Around the time Batman was tracking the second weapons' cache in Gotham, Nightwing snooped around and uncovered the final weapons' cache, although he ended up captured by Penguin and held hostage, with Penguin transmitting a video message revealing Nightwing's current status with the threat that he will kill Nightwing if Batman doesn't back off. After being traced and freeing Nightwing from his bonds and eliminating the men in the room, Penguin managed to subdue Nightwing just as Batman was about to detonate the bombs. While threatening Batman (as well as Nightwing alluding to his past as being a part of the Flying Graysons), Nightwing managed to break free and have Batman pin him down. Despite demanding Batman to not blow up the cache, Batman proceeded to do so in front of him, causing Penguin to angrily threaten to kill him if Batman doesn't break his one rule of no killing. He is then transferred over to the GCPD Lockup, also angrily lamenting the destruction of his weapons cache, with Batman suggesting that, if he ever gets out of jail, he can always sell them for scrap. While being led to the holding cell, he was cheered on by Penguin's troops in their cells, with Penguin remarking to Batman that this is what true loyalty is like. Attributes To be added Extortion Data File One *'Candy:' Hiya, boss. *'Penguin:' Candy? What a treat! Where you been, luv? *'Candy:' Gone fishing, remember? *'Penguin:' Ah, yes. Ya catch anything interesting. *'Candy:' Just a nibble. That Roman's a slippery one, but he does have a new hobby. *'Penguin:' Oh? *'Candy:' Collecting masks. Ain't that a hoot? *'Penguin:' Now, what would Roman want with that lot, I wonder? I think it's time to break out some of our new hardware. We need to keep an eye on our friend, Black Mask. File Two *'Policeman:' Yeah, that you? *'Criminal:' Yeah, it's me. What is it? *'Policeman:' I got uh... information. Your boss - we got him at the scene of the crime. *'Criminal:' What scene? *'Policeman:' Lacey Towers. *'Criminal:' He didn't do it. *'Policeman:' Oh no? *'Criminal:' Should I repeat myself? *'Policeman:' We got him at the scene. Understand? Direct evidence of murder. Cobblepot ain't gonna be able to slip this one. Branden says we're gonna have to bring him in. *'Criminal:' I told ya - he didn't do it. *'Policeman:' That don't matter. All that matters is the evidence. Now... if that evidence should happen to disappear... *'Criminal:' Ah. I see. *'Policeman:' Well, it is Christmas. And with Loeb gone, I gotta look out for my future. *'Criminal:' Alright. It'll be in the usual place. Just don't wait too long. Wouldn't want your cash to get soggy in all this snow. And make sure Branden gets his cut. I don't want that sunova bitch comin' back at me. *'Policeman:' Hey. Always glad to help. File Three *'Criminal:' So? Whattaya got? *'Policeman:' A bunch of heavy hitters. Couple I've identified as potential customers. *'Criminal:' These really their names? *'Policeman:' Aliases. *'Criminal:' Deathstroke. What's that guy into? *'Policeman:' Guns, flashbangs. Deadshot too - sniper by trade. He's good for ammo. *'Criminal:' Whoa. Whoa! Who is this chick? Copperhead? She's wearin' nothin' but ink. *'Policeman:' Yeah, dunno about her. Firefly neither - not for weapons at least. Maybe for other...materials. But this Bane guy - if you got the stomach for it - he's got a whole gang with him. That's your big sale right there. Assuming he don't just rip your arms out for fun. *'Criminal:' Alright. So, how's this work fork with Loeb out a'the picture? *'Policeman:' Can't use the normal channels. This Gordon's a regular boy scout. *'Criminal:' Oh, yeah? Maybe we can help you with that. Audio Files File One *Two-Face: Keep that smoke out of my face little man. *Penguin: What's the matter Harv? The burning smell bringing back some bad memories? *Harley Quinn: You're a real couple o' bozos you know that! *Scarecrow: Enough! *Penguin: Well well! 'bout time you showed ya face. *Harley Quinn: Yeah. What's left of it. *Two-Face: What's the deal Crane? Why are we here? *Scarecrow: Because you share something. A fear that strikes you from the shadows. Hunts you. Keeps you afraid of the dark. *Penguin: Yeah yeah. We all fear Batman. Tell us something we don't know. *Two-Face: Like how we kill him. *Arkham Knight: That's my job. File Two *Penguin: This cocky gobshite isn't the first Bat-fanatic to muscle in on our turf. I'd sooner piss on him than trust him. *Two-Face: The coin says give him a chance. *Penguin: Sod the stinkin' coin. When I make a deal I like to look a man in the eye. *Two-Face: Did you bring a footstool? *Penguin: Yeah, real funny, Harv. You keep talking like that and Scarecrow's little ceasefire ain't gonna happen. *Two-Face: (Harvey) Let this Arkham Knight run his army. Leave him and Scarecrow to chase the Bat. (Two-Face) We can take care of ourselves. *Penguin: I'm 'avin nothin to do with your bank job, aside from my cut, of course. *Two-Face: You just make sure our men are armed and our guns loaded. *Penguin: Oh don't you worry, Harv. The guns'll be loaded. Every bleeding second of this truce. File Three Note, the tape does not have subtitles *Penguin: Look at ya! Gettin' claret everywhere. Looks like you've got ten rounds with Grundy! *Thug: My arm... I think it's broken... *Penguin: This had better be good, otherwise I'll give you a matching pair! What happened? *Thug: We got to the docks like you said. All these men, they had the same idea as us. *Penguin: They wanted more, did they? You! You dirty crusty crust! *Thug: Boss, please! Someone got the drop on all of us! They killed everyone! *Penguin: What? *Thug: He went through us like we weren't even there. ...I've never seen anything like it. *Penguin: The Arkham Knight... *Thug: He had a gun in my mouth, said this was a family now, we all gotta get along. He said you better know your place. *Penguin: Cheeky bastard! *Thug: Hey, don't shoot the messenger, right? *Penguin: Naw... I could break his bloody arm, though. *Thug: My arm...! Quotes Game Over Lines Batman *''"And that's why I'm the boss! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got business to attend to. Piss off!"'' *''"Boys, get him out of here! And don't ding up any of the gear! That's worth some money!"'' *''"Aww, it's a real shame you're dead. You're actually worth more alive!"'' Bruce Wayne Note: These are for the Cold Cold Heart DLC *''"What's a'matter, Brucie boy? D'ja choke on the pate?"'' *''"And THAT'S how you ring in the New Year!"'' *''"Break out the Champagne, boys! I think it's goin' to be a very, very good year."'' Deathstroke *''"World's greatest assassin? You? Bollocks!"'' *''"Someone rip off his mask for my collection. At least it's not spandex!"'' Trivia *Some criminal chatter has them speculating about the functions of the Penguin's umbrella, including a function where he hypnotizes people by opening it up to reveal a swirling pattern and spin it around. This was a reference to one of the Penguin's umbrellas in the 1960s TV series, as well as a similar umbrella technique used by the Penguin in the film Batman Returns. *The Penguin in an audio tape discussing the origins of the Final Offer commented that its original name was the Olivia B. Meredith, alluding to Oliver Burgess Meredith, the actor who portrayed the Penguin in the 1960s TV series. *In the Penguin's main office, there were blueprints for the Iceberg Lounge. The design was based on the Iceberg Casino from the New 52 serial. *The brief bit in "Cold, Cold Heart" where Batman stumbled upon and foiled an attempted robbery by the Penguin's men in Coventry while tracking down his arms dealer via a chemical leak was actually taken from the E3 Demo for Arkham Origins. *In both the main story and Cold, Cold Heart, whenever Batman encountered the Penguin and his men, Penguin always shouts disparaging comments to his men for not doing a perceived good job at dealing with the caped crusader while he never actually does anything himself (although in the case of the latter event, he was justified in not being able to do anything due to being partially frozen). Gallery To be added Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters